Don't Think I can't Have What You Have Even You
by Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky
Summary: Rachel is tired of Quinn shoving everything in her face and decides to take matters into her own hands. Threesome, Rachel/Finn. Pre season 1


**I don't know where this came from. It was inspired by the episode in season two when Quinn snaps at Rachel about giving up what she has and I couldn't get that argument out of my head. This is AU to season 1. Nothing in glee has happened prior to this I just used that one season 2 episode as inspiration for the general idea of this. Rachel/Finn and Rachel/Finn/Quinn threesome. The only warning I can think to give is that there is anal in this so if you don't like anal with a girl then you might not want to read the second half. Other than that ENJOY!**

Rachel walks into the choir room and slightly pauses before continuing her stride to her seat with her nose in the air. Quinn is currently sitting in Finn's lap and whispering things into his ear. The taller boy has a slight blush and even Brittany could guess what Quinn is telling him.

Rachel feels cold fury slowly start to seep into her veins. She is sick and tired of Quinn shoving her relationship with Finn into her face. She knows they are together, everyone in the fucking school knows they are together.

Rachel subtly pulls her skirt down a bit before sitting that way the string of her thong show just a small bit. Enough for Finn and most likely Quinn to see what she's wearing underneath the already short school girl skirt.

If Quinn wants to play then she can play right back. She keeps her head facing the front but turns her eyes to sneak a peek over at Quinn and Finn. Finn's hand is twitching against Quinn's bare leg and Rachel can see him sneaking peeks toward her every time Quinn turns her head to talk to Santana and Brittany.

Rachel slowly moves her hand down to the waist band of her skirt and slips her pointer finger underneath her thong string. She pulls the string away from her body before letting it snap back against her skin. She loves the stinging sensation and can feel herself wetting a little in her underwear.

Quinn is still facing towards the other two cheerio's so she steps her teasing up a bit. She spreads her legs and lets the cool air tickle her now damp thong before slowly closes them again and rubbing her thighs together for some small friction.

She sees Quinn's back go rigid because of Finn's growing erection and quickly snaps into a normal sitting position with her skirt fixed before Quinn can turn fully in her seat to see what's going on. Rachel turns to Kurt with a friendly smile and pretends that she was talking to him the whole time.

Quinn gets out of Finn's lap and takes her own seat, still silently trying to figure out what Rachel did to cause Finn to get an erection because it has to have been Rachel.

Mr. Schue walks in then and calls everyone to attention. Rachel interrupts when she normally would but she's not really paying too much attention. She's still wet and her frustration is growing by the second.

When Mr. Schue finally dismisses them Rachel, to stall for time, grabs some music sheets and heads to the piano in a ruse to pretend to need to go over some songs. Finn has football practice and Quinn has to catch a bus for some cheerleading competition a few hours away with the rest of the Cheerio's.

While absently strumming on the piano keys she sees Quinn and Finn kiss goodbye. Quinn heads out the front door and Rachel can see her step up onto the bus. Finn heads into the locker room with his duffel. She has about ten minutes before the bus leaves and Finn comes back out.

She dismisses Brian, the piano guy, and closes the two choir room doors behind him. She locks the second one but leaves the first one unlocked. She walks back over to the piano, steps up on the piano bench and then crawls up onto the piano itself. She's done this so many times that she knows the piano can hold her weight. Not that there's a lot to hold anyway, she prides herself in staying fit and healthy.

She lifts her skirt up and sets her bare ass on the piano. The cool smooth surface sends a small thrill though her body. She places one foot flat down against the piano and lets the other hang over the side. She position shows her thong covered pussy very well. She then reaches up and starts unbuttoning her sweater. She lets her sweater slide off her arms and then removes her bra before putting her sweater back on without buttoning it back up. He likes it this way.

The cool air and the brush of her sweater against her nipples has them puckering and hardening into peaks. She brings both of her hand up and grabs her nipples between forefinger and thumb. She twists them gently and pulls on them a bit. A small moan leaves her lips and she lets her eyes slide closed.

One of her hands glide down her chest and stomach down to her thong and then her fingers dance across her clit through the thong. Her thong is silk and because she's already wet she gets the perfect slick slide of friction against her clit.

She continues past her clit and down to her entrance. She slips a finger in through the side of her thong and dips it into the wet heat. She pushes her finger in all the way and wiggles it against her g-spot. She gasps and arches her back.

"I see you started without me." A voice says.

Rachel opens her eyes and smile over at Finn leaning in the doorway. "Mmm…I had to. I've been wet since the beginning of glee and I just needed to play a little. What took you so long?"

He smiles lopsided. "I had to convince the coach that I was going to throw up on him if he didn't let me skip practice. He didn't look too happy about it but let me go anyway." He pulls his shirt over his head and walks towards her.

Rachel's pussy clenches around her finger as Finn comes closer. He sits down on the piano bench, reaches up and grips Rachel's hips and drags her forward. She places both of her legs on either side of his head and lies back on the piano.

At first Finn just gently strokes her over the thong. Not hard, just light fluttering touches that have Rachel quivering and shaking. "Please Finn." She begs.

Finn smirks and finally leans forward. His breath fans over her damp underwear and her back arches off the piano. He kitten licks the wet patch on her underwear and sucks the material into his mouth to get all of her flavor off. He hooks his thumb inside and pulls the thong aside, finally revealing her glistening pussy.

He seals his lips over her clit and sucks. Pulling the small swollen nub into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. He lets the nub fall out of his mouth and then proceeds to draw figure eight all over it.

"Oh fuck. Feels so good Finn." Rachel moans.

Finn hums against her and brings one of his hands up to stroke across her entrance. He gathers her juices onto his fingertips before bringing them to his mouth and sucking on them. "You taste good Rach. So damn good." He drops his hand back down to her pussy and thrusts two fingers inside her.

"Shit!" she shouts. Finn's fingers are not by any means small.

He doesn't even let her adjust just begins thrusting his fingers in and out while he flicks his tongue across her clit over and over. She's practically dripping, a small puddle of her juices pooling on the piano.

Rachel's entire body is in overdrive. Finn is being merciless with her. He isn't just fingering her; he's fucking her with his fingers. Thrusting them in and out of her as fast as he's ever done before. His tongue is drawing all kinds of different shapes over her clit and she can't tell where any specific pleasure is coming from.

On the next few in thrusts Finn crooks his fingers and hits her g-spot each time. Without warning Rachel clenches tight around his fingers and he feels her juices squirt out and hit his face while her clit jumps and twitches through her release.

Finn pulls his fingers free of her body and sits back a little while she comes down from her high. He flicks the button on his jeans and slides his zipper down. He's going commando so his dick jumps out and curves towards his belly when he pulls his jeans down past his ass. "Come on babe, you know the drill. Get on your knees so I can fuck that pretty little mouth of yours." He demands.

Rachel whimpers and sluggishly moves off of the piano and down to the floor. The ground bites into her knees but she doesn't care. She eyes Finn's cock hungrily and licks her lips. She loves feeling the weight of his prick against her tongue. She moves to his preferred position on her knees and obediently opens her mouth.

Finn smiles down at her as he slides his cock into her mouth. She immediately seals her lips around it and hollows her cheeks. Finn lets his head drop back and moans like the virgin he hasn't been since the beginning of the year. Every time he enters Rachel's mouth it feels like the first time he's ever been given head.

"So warm, so tight, so hot." He starts babbling.

When he feels the head of his cock hit the back of Rachel's throat he pulls back out and begins fucking her face. Rachel, like the good girl Finn likes her to be, keeps her mouth hollowed and her throat loose.

He reaches down and grabs a hand full of hair, his thrusting has become faster and spit dribbles down Rachel's chin. It takes only a few more moments before Finn tenses up, pulls back enough so he doesn't choke her, and comes right down Rachel's throat.

Rachel swallows all that she can and gasps for breath when Finn finally pulls out of her mouth. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and then slowly stands up on her feet. Her legs are a bit wobbly so she sits down on the piano bench and breathes deeply. She smiles up at Finn lazily and pulls him down for a kiss.

When the pull apart Finn chuckles and wipes her chin off. "Damn…that will never get old." He says.

"Are you going to fuck me today?" she asks.

Finn shakes his head and fights off a yawn. "Not today. It's been a shit day and I don't think I can get it back up." He admits.

Rachel nods. "Okay. I better get home. Dad and daddy are making a special dinner because they have some kind of announcement to make. Call me tonight?" she asks.

Finn smiles. "You bet. A nice nap when I get home and I'll be up for some phone sex."

Rachel laughs, grabs her bag, kisses him one last time, and heads out of the choir room with a smile on her face.

_Three Weeks Later From That Day_

Rachel paces the empty choir room, twisting her hands together and biting her bottom lip. She's not sure how today is going to go. When she first came up with the idea it sounded good but now that she only has five minutes before one shows up and ten minutes before the other she's not so sure anymore.

Finn enters the choir room in his usual way. He smiles at her and his eyes widen when he takes in her naked state. "Get undressed and sit down in that chair." She says, pointing to the sole chair in the middle of the room.

With a confused look Finn does as she asks. She's usually not the one to give the orders but he's okay with her taking over for today. From the looks of it he's going to get to fuck her instead of just oral.

He sits in the chair naked as the day he was born. Nervous Rachel disappears and seductress Rachel takes her place. She saunters over to him and leans down, pulling him into a heated and wet kiss. He tries to reach up and play with her pussy but she slaps his hand away and shakes her head no.

She walks over to her bag on top of the piano and pulls out a tube of lube before walking back over to where he is sitting. "Today I want you to fuck me in the ass Finn. I've been preparing myself before you got here so all you have to do is stick it in. okay?"

Finn's jaw drops and he nods dumbly. He and Rachel have had a lot of sex since the beginning of the year but they've never done anal. Finn's always secretly wanted to because he heard it's tighter then the pussy but he's been too afraid to ask. He can't believe he's going to get to do it today.

He takes the tube of lube out of Rachel's hand and squirts some into his dick. He spreads it all around and reaches for Rachel. Again she shakes her head and instead turns her back to face him instead. He reaches out and grabs her hips this time pulling her back to him. He grips the base of his cock and guides her so her ass is hovering over him.

He presses the head of his penis against her still tight ass hole and pushes the head inside. Rachel breathes in deeply and nods her head when he gives her a questioning pat. Even though it burns a little there isn't a lot of time before Quinn shows up and she wants to be in the middle of fucking not at the beginning.

Once she's completely seated on Finn she takes a few seconds to catch her breath and let the burn go away. It doesn't take long because she's been fingering her asshole for over an hour and so she begins rocking against Finn.

Finn moans, buries his face in Rachel's neck and grips her hips tightly. Rachel's ass is tight and hot and nothing like he's ever felt before as she starts lifting up and slamming back down. Setting a fast and rough rhythm.

Rachel's eyes are heavy lidded with pleasure. Having her ass fucked feels a lot better than she thought it would. She sees Quinn enter the room and smiles. Time to get this party started.

She tosses her head back, though she makes sure that she can still see Quinn, and moans like a five cent whore. "Yeah Finn, fuck my ass. Fuck my hot tight ass. Make me feel your big cock inside me. I want to feel you tomorrow when I wake up. Harder. Fuck me harder." She moans.

Quinn's jaw drops but there's no anger in her eyes. Rachel is surprised to see lust shimmering in the depths. This makes her smile even wider and she knows her plan is going to go even better then she originally thought. She decides to crank her plan up a few notches. "I wish Quinn was here." She says, looking directly at the other girl.

Finn stutters in his rhythm but never stops his thrusting. "You do?" he asks.

Rachel moans and nods her head. "Oh yeah. I would love to have her small smooth hands finger fucking me while you're pounding my ass. And have her pretty face buried in my pussy. Licking me and lapping at my juices. God what I wouldn't give to squirt all over her face and then lick the juices off myself."

Quinn's mouth drops open and she moans quietly.

It's enough for Finn to hear because he stops thrusting and looks out around Rachel's body. He curses and tries to lift Rachel off of him. Rachel whines and slams herself back down onto his cock. This movement causes him to go deeper than he did the first time and they both moan brokenly. Finn's too far gone now to stop so he starts thrusting all over again.

Rachel grins and opens her legs wider. Her pussy is pink and glistening with her juices. She runs a hand down her chest and stomach and down to dip it into her pussy. She collects some of her juices onto the tips of her fingers and then brings her fingers to her clit and strokes. She moans never breaking eye contact with Quinn.

"Please Quinn. Come touch me. I want your hands and mouth on me. Please." She begs. She's usually the dominate one when it comes to sex but she just can't help but want Quinn touching her and she's not afraid to beg for it.

Quinn takes a tentative step forward but then stops again. She's nervous. She's touched herself before but never another girl. What if she does it wrong? What if Rachel hates it? She gives herself a mental shake and starts walking forward again.

"Get undressed." Rachel says, slipping back into her dominate role. Finn is still thrusting in and out of her but she knows the rumors about Finn cumming too early are false. Finn can last as long as he wants to. Rachel spent months helping him hone that ability because there are sometimes that she can go all night and she needs Finn to be able to handle it.

Quinn stops walking again, she lets her bags drop, starts sliding the straps of her dress down her shoulders and letting her dress pool at her feet. She isn't wearing a bra so her breasts are immediately exposed to the cool air and her nipples pebble instantly. Her panties are damp and she squeezes her legs together out of embarrassment.

Rachel watches the way Quinn's breasts react to the cool air in the room and licks her lips. "Come here." She croaks out.

Quinn shuffles forward until she's standing directly in front of Rachel. Rachel removes her hand from her pussy and brings both up to grip Quinn's hips. She pulls Quinn even closer and situates her right between her legs. She leans forward, bends down slightly and licks at Quinn's pussy through her panties.

Quinn's legs quiver and she moans quietly. The rough drag of her panties yet the wet heat of Rachel's tongue on her clit is driving her mad. She's never had this sensation before.

Rachel hooks a finger into Quinn's panties and pulls them aside so she can lick and suck at Quinn's pussy without the panties being in the way. At the first real taste of Quinn's juices she moans brokenly and sucks around Quinn's entrance in attempt to get more. Quinn's legs are shaking even more now and Rachel knows the girl is close.

She continues her assault on what seems to be Quinn's most sensitive areas while she moves her other hand from Quinn's hip to her entrance. She strokes around the wetted area before slowly sliding in a finger.

Quinn gasps and her legs spread further. Having Rachel's finger inside of her is so much more different than having one of her own inside. Without realizing it she begins to rock down onto Rachel's finger.

Rachel smiles against her clit and adds a second finger to her first one. She begins thrusting them in and out, slowly at first and then picking up speed as Finn's own thrusting becomes faster and harder.

Rachel moans against Quinn again. She's torn between feeling what Finn is doing to her and wanting to give Quinn the most pleasure.

Quinn begins to feel her orgasm approaching quickly. Her legs are quivering and shaking so bad that she probably looks like she has jelly for legs. She starts to feel her groin muscles tighten and release, tighten and release.

One hard suck directly on her clit sends her over the edge and she screams through her orgasm. Her inner walls clench around Rachel's fingers and her clits jumps and twitches against her never ending tongue.

Rachel licks and finger fucks Quinn through the aftershocks. When Quinn's body finally calms down she pulls her fingers out and moves her head away from the girl's pussy. She brings her wet fingers to her mouth and sucks the fingers between her lips.

Quinn watches through slitted eyes and drops to her knees between Rachel's legs. With slightly shaky hands she reaches up and grips Rachel's thighs, pulling her legs further apart. Baring her glistening wet pussy for her eyes.

She licks her lips and steals a glance up at Rachel's face. Rachel has her head thrown back and her eyes closed. Her hands are clenched tightly and resting on her thighs. Finn is still fucking her ass raw and if Quinn looks close enough she can watch the slide of his cock in and out of Rachel's ass. The skin leading from her ass to pussy entrance is red and slightly swollen from how hard Finn is pounding in to her ass.

Quinn has always secretly wanted to be fucked in the ass but she's heard so many rumors about it burning and hurting too much if you're not stretched properly. She's been debating on whether to buy anal beads and trying it out on herself to see if she likes it before actually trying to use a real cock.

Rachel's body is bouncing up and down too much for Quinn to actually try and eat her because Finn is thrusting so fast but she lets her hands travel up Rachel's thighs and over to her pussy. One hand begins stroking and pinching her clit while the other hand travels to her pussy lips and teases her entrance.

She begins stroking and flicking Rachel's clit faster, almost brutally. She shoves two of her fingers into Rachel all at once and prays that she's not being too rough.

Rachel moans loudly and the entire bottom half of her body twitches. She doesn't know whether to thrust back into Finn or forward into Quinn. She loves the two different sensations coming from both of the people touching her.

Finn's hands tighten on her hips ever so slightly and that's how she can tell that he's close. She feels slightly bad for him because he's been doing nothing but fucking her nonstop ever since he got here half an hour ago with no slowing down or stopping at all.

The rough clit stimulation is bringing her closer to the edge and she squeezes her eyes shut trying to let the feeling wash over her. On one particularly harsh rub Quinn twists her fingers and scratches her clit with one of her nails. Whether she meant to do it or not doesn't matter because that one slight biting pain sends Rachel crashing over the edge.

Her ass and pussy immediately clench around both Quinn and Finn and she gasps at how much more Finn's cock drags against her ass walls while she's clenching.

Finn groans into Rachel's neck and finally empties his load into her ass. His hips stutter and he grinds his pelvis against the bottom of her ass while finishes off.

Finn slumps back against the chair, Rachel slumps back into his chest and Quinn sprawls out on the floor by their feet.

"Wow…that was fun." Finn says breaking the silence.

Quinn and Rachel share a look and a smile. It was definitely fun. They're going to have to do this again soon. Quinn is going to purchase those anal beads as soon as she gets home too.

Next time….

Well…next time they just might not invite Finn.


End file.
